Freak the Freak Out
by pearlgirl720
Summary: Dawn's tired of Ash being so dense not noticing or listening to her! Now that he set off the bomb theres no stopping it! One-shot total pearl ENJOY!song-fic  btw


**Hey guys! Maria here! I'm apologizing for the late update on Dede :P but heres a one-shot to pass the time! Lmfao :P so Ash never listens to dawn and shes sick of it! OK LETS GO! I WILL be updating dede soon! PROMISE! OKEY lets go! See you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon (but if i did WOW would it be messed up ;) )**_  
><em>

_Are you listening?  
>Hear me talk, Hear me sing.<br>Open up the door,  
>Is it less, is it more?<br>When you tell me to beware,  
>Are you here? Are you there?<br>Is it something I should know?  
>Easy come, Easy go.<em>

Uhg, Ash is so dense…he doesn't realize the hints I send out! ITS SO FRUSTRATING! I just wish he would try to listen. So today I tried to do my hair differently. This is what happened. "Hey Ash do I look any different today?" I said trying different poses. "Umm what do you mean?" he asked. My face burned and I began fuming "YOU MEAN YOU CANT EVEN TELL ME WHEN I LOOK DIFFERENT?" I shouted getting in his face. He started to sweat "Uh no?" he murmured.

_Nodding your head,  
>Don't hear a word I said<br>Can't communicate, when you wait  
>Don't relate.<br>I try to talk to you  
>But you never even knew, so,<br>What's it gonna be,  
>Tell me can you hear me?<em>

I blew up at him. "ASH OMFG I'm SICK OF THIS WHY CAN'T YOU JUST REALIZE IT? WHAT YOU CAN'T PROCESSE THIS THROUGH YOUR FAT HEAD!"

_I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'm throwing on a fit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

"UHG YOU NEVER NOTICE ANYTHING ABOUT ME OR LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted. I softened a little and said "Do you even care about me?" He looked at me with absolutely no expression. I was so impatient I screamed "ASH!"

_I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, hey!_  
><em>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

He didn't say anything to me just standing there. This time he smiled and it lead to a burst out of laughter. I felt like smoke was coming out of my ears and my vision was turning red!

_Patience running thin  
>Running thin, come again<br>Tell me what I get  
>Opposite, opposite<br>Show me what is real  
><em>

_If it breaks does it heal  
>Open up your ear<br>Why you think that I'm here?  
>Keep me in the dark<br>Are you even thinking of me?  
>Is someone else above me<br>_

_Gotta know, gotta know  
>What am I gonna do?<br>Cause I can't get through to you  
>So what's it gonna be<br>Tell me can you hear me?_

"Why are you laughing at me?" I demanded stomping my foot angrily. I swallowed hard and looked at the laughing trainer. He wiped a small tear from his eye and looked straight at me.

_I'm so sick of it,  
>Your attention deficit<br>Never listen, You never listen.  
>I'm so sick of it,<br>So I'll throw another fit  
>Never listen, You never listen.<em>

I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh...

_  
>Easy come, easy go<br>Easy come, easy go_

"Your so cute Dawn…" he laughed. My eyes widened and I almost lost my balance. Ash Ketchum just called me, Dawn Berlitz, _cute? _ My knees came together and I almost fell down but Ash was right on it and caught me. His arms were wrapped around my face and I felt my face heat up. Not with anger but with a blush, he was hugging me tightly. I placed my arms lightly around his neck at first but squeezed tight while thinking about what he had just said. I pulled off from the hug but I held onto his arms.

"But Ash does that mean?" I asked sheepishly.

"That's definitely what it means." He smiled. I giggled at the goof but realized something.

"YOU WERE PLAYING ME THIS WHOLE TIME?" I screeched. He nodded confidently.

"Well then my Ashy darling you should run…BECAUSE THE TILKE MONSTER IS COMING FOR YOU!" I shouted. Ash HATES being tickled so I won there.

"N-No, n-not the tickle m-monster!" he started, "I still have scratches from last time!" he cried running in terror. I laughed to myself and chased him but since I sprinted I caught him.

_I scream your name,  
>It always stays the same.<br>I scream, and shout,  
>So what I'm gonna do now<br>Is freak the freak out, Hey!  
>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,<br>Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

I sat myself on top of him and began the tickling. His girlish yelps and laughs amused me.

"Too bad wittle Ashy doesn't listen!" I sneered continuing vigorous tickling.

_I scream your name  
>But you never listen<br>No you never listen  
>But you never listen<em>

I stopped tickling him to let the boy catch his breath.

"That's what you get for not listening." I whispered.

"Can I get something else?" he begged silently

"Hmm depends, are you gonna listen to me from now on?" I asked. He put out his pinkie.

"Promise." He whispered. We locked our pinkies sealing the deal and next thing you know we were sharing our first kiss and I finally felt he was listening.

**Awwwww YAY i liked this one it was one of the GOOD things i can write well ded is coming back but until i can get to update i'm going to be starting a new story so lookout for it soon! LATER PPL please R&R!**


End file.
